Thinking Rationally
by ionizable
Summary: Oh, the horror. Sometimes, having more aspects of your brain isn't that beneficial to the rationality of your decisions. Or is it? Formerly known as .What if Lily had more brains?.


Standard Disclaimer. I _wish_ I owned more than the grumbling in my stomach.

* * *

Why are we up here already? Did we already climb the stairs? How could I have missed that? 

Oh. Right. I remember now. Kind of.

Well, okay, I can remember eyeing Potter's tight little...tushy. Eek, no, I didn't do that!

Oh...is he saying something? ...I guess I should listen...

"...to leave you alone?"

Huh? What the ding dong does _that_ mean?

Hmm... When in doubt...

(**Blank Stare Time**.)

Aha! He blinks. Ooh... his eyelashes are incredibly pretty... eh? Did I just think that? Eek.

Oh no. He's saying something again. No, stop talking. Let me just _look_at you. I don't want to talk.

"...seem distracted. Are you okay?"

Er... who's distracted? Am I okay? I sure hope so.

Um. Used blank stare already. Time to nod...

He looks so _hot_ when he's confused. _Doh_. Why do I keep doing that?

His lips are moving again...

Oh. Doesn't that mean he's talking again?

_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, just let me stare at you in peace!_

...Oh no.

Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno_**ohno**_.

I did _not_ just cry that out loud.

Dammit. Darn him.

Why did he keep talking anyway?

Ah... He's silent. Heh.

That wonderfully appealing mouth is opening again...

Hasn't he ever learned how to keep his mouth shut?

Then again, I suppose he hasn't...

Oh, good. He's not talking. Just gaping.

Ewh, his tongue is off-center...

Well, there goes the hotness, but he's still cute now.

Oh, boy, is he ever.

I guess I always was a sucker for really white, even, nicely-sized teeth...

What were we doing up here, anyway?

Eek. He's stepping closer.

Therefore, I'm stepping farther.

He steps closer.

I step farther.

He steps closer.

I step farther.

He steps closer.

I step farther.

He steps closer.

I step farther.

He steps closer.

I step farther.

He steps closer.

I... _DARN THIS STUPID WALL_.

Aah... he's smiling.

What a smile...

It really fits nicely with his face...

Ack.

Shake head, no more bad thoughts. There we go.

Oh. He stopped.

Riiiiight... Shake head, bad sign.

Eek. He's stepping closer again!

Darnit. Now I can't look at him well.

Oh... but his face is so much closer now...

Wow, his chin looks funny from here.

Heh.

He has freckles...

(**Wait, WHAT?**)

**HIS FACE IS TOO CLOSE!**

_Eeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeee-eeeee-eeeeeeee-eeeeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeeeee-eeeeee-eeee-eeeeeeeee-eeeee-eeeeeeek_.

Phew. I was running out of mental breath there.

Now, where was I...

Oh. Right.

Face too close.

He's smiling again...

Oh, so hot.

Well, yeah, I _was_ thinking about him, but now that I mention it... it's kind of warm here.

Is it me, or can I feel his breath on me?

Mm... He has some yummy kind of cologne on.

Wait, that_is_ cologne, right? It could just be his soap or something...

Aw. I feel so flustered.

I'm pretty sure my face is all red now.

This probably makes me look like a giant beet in a robe.

Great.

Sheesh. Now would be a good time for him to say something, but then he goes and shuts up.

Speaking of him shutting up...

How come I haven't yelled at him yet?

Too bad. He should really start talking...

Not because I'd yell at him. I can't even really remember anything right now, much less coherent word-things that'll form when I open my mouth.

No, it's because I wanted to smell those mints again...

Oh. His mouth is kind of opening a bit...

Eyes. Up. Need to look at his _eyes._

**OMIGOD WHAT IS HIS HAND DOING?**

(**No, no. Mind out of gutter**.)

Why is his hand/arm/shoulder/entire scrumptiously hot torso making its way between me and the wall?

Oh, and there's the other side.

Ahh. This feels so nice.

So nice...

So very nice...

Ehm. Right.

So nice...

**NO MORE OF THAT.**

I think I should be wondering why he's doing this.

Yes, that's a good first step.

Oh, his face is coming closer.

Wait, what was my first step?

He's bending his neck a bit...

Yes, just a little closer.

Yes...

(**WHAT!?**)

_This is the prudishly logical portion of Lily's brain, back in control. This is why that lusty and impulsive part never gets any access to the controls. I regret to announce that I have temporarily incapacitated that shameful aspect that I am deeply ashamed to share a frontal lobe with. Honestly. The things that occur when the logical portion becomes coerced to hand over the reins to Lily's actions. Rest assured that I was not_

Taking a break?

_Yes. I am far too rational to even deign to _think_ of taking a _break_. If I'm not here to supervise the actions of Lily's body, who knows what will happen?_

Relaaaaaaax a bit. It's fine. I can do it. Watch.

_What? What? No! What is this! Cease and desist this at once! NO, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!_

Ah. Where was I?

Right.

**NO YOU FIENDISHLY DEVILISH OTHER PART OF ME!**

Why did you have to be such a prude and push him away? **LOOK! IT'S HIS BACK!**

That means he's walking away. Not good.

All my good work gone to waste.

Nononononono_**no**_. Must fix this. Now.

Hmm.

Pride, or need? Pride? Need?

Sorry, pride. Need to kiss James.

Mm-hmm... run, grab, hug...

Well, come on, kiss already.

Still hugging? What are you, a sappy boy? What male _likes_ to cuddle?

Now. Look into those gorgeously blazing hazel eyes of his...

Aah...

Right. Need to kiss James.

Let's just stare a little longer...

NO, don't talk. Nononono.

Quickly.

Oh! He's coming in for the kill...

Heh. The noses bumped.

Aha. Yes...

_Ugh. I can't believe you snapped that nerve! It was linking me to the_news_, you know! How else would I entertain myself if I didn't have that _

_Oh my._

_What is this?_

_Oh myyy._

Heh.

Now that_you've_ been kissed, I bet you aren't so prudishly logical!

_You're right._ ...

Er. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

We might actually _need_ a logical part.

Hey, are you listening?

Hey!

What will we do on tests!?

And arguments!

And and...

What about when we _talk_?

You know I can't do that!

No! Come back!

_Nuh. Shut up. Let Lily kiss him. You're ruining it._

Right.

Oh dear...

Hey, this_is_ fun!

_**SHUT. UP. **_

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess I did start typing up stories again. Happy New Year's. I haven't slept for 35 hours. Or 34. I can't really remember exactly when I woke up. My fingers are cold. I don't want to sleep yet... I think I need to. Review if you think it was good, great, passable, or so awful that you just have to tell me. Preferably the second option, but whatever floats your boat. 


End file.
